


Trap

by MiZhuang



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiZhuang/pseuds/MiZhuang
Summary: 略病





	

**Author's Note:**

> **略病**

　　熟练地登入同志交友app，青年扫了扫朋友名单里显示“在线上”的人，然后点击了一个头像是个粗框眼镜与领结的账号，发去讯息：

　　‘Eggsy：嘿，今天是今年的最后一天，怎么没跟朋友出去？(smile)’

　　‘Galahad：原本以为今天要处理工作上的事，没料到圣诞节连假时就赶完了(shrug)’

　　‘Eggsy：真可惜，我也没人能一起出门疯整晚……不如，我们见个面？’

　　亮褐发的青年脸上露出微笑，但却隐隐透出几分怪异。青年跟这个用户名称叫Galahad的家伙已经认识好一段时间了，他们传了许多私密照片，锁骨、胸肌、腹肌、下腹……各种的，能想象得到的都有。

　　而此刻，青年觉得时机成熟了。

　　‘Galahad：当然，约哪里？’

　　Galahad回复得很爽快，青年忍不住又向上勾了勾嘴角，修长好看的手指按压着键盘上的键：

　　‘Eggsy：我家如何？前阵子补充了很多食物，我们可以一边吃，一边看电视。’

　　‘Galahad：嗯，这是个好主意。什么时候？’

　　‘Eggsy：晚上六点。我把住址给你。’

　　传完地址后，青年哼着歌出门采购那些“前一阵子补充的食物”了。

 

　　当青年正在厨房里准备着食物时，门铃响了。他取下手套，走向门口，透过门上的猫眼看到了门前的景象。站在他家门口的是一个深棕发色的男人，那人面容英俊，气质沉稳，看起来像个极有风度的绅士。

　　他伸手拉开门，笑着问道：“Galahad?”

　　“对，你可以叫我Harry。”男人微笑，“Eggsy?”

　　“Yeah.”青年将男人引入室内，对他说：“放轻松兄弟，把这里当自己家。”然后指了指厨房，“我去准备食物。”虽然只是从烤箱跟微波炉里拿出来而已。

　　“我也一起帮忙。”男人没有坐下，直接跟着青年进到厨房里。

　　他们一起把食物全部摆上桌，陷在舒服的沙发里，边看着电视，边聊着天。两人聊了许多东西，桌上的东西也几乎都扫光了。青年从桌边拿出一瓶酒，在男人面前晃了晃，“要来一点吗？”

　　男人瞇了瞇眼，说：“当然。”然后举高手里的杯子。青年将酒汩汩倒进杯子里，接着也替自己倒了一杯。

　　“这可是好酒，同事为了答谢我帮忙给的。”青年道。

　　男人低头喝了一口，道：“不错。可是……”他又啜了口，“唔，的确是好酒。”

　　青年转着手里的玻璃杯，嘴唇抿住杯沿，含糊道：“多喝点，一个人的话，根本没有喝酒的兴致。”

　　“谢谢。”男人道谢。

　　时间已过零点，青年看着男人喝下好几杯酒，然后在吵杂的电视声中陷入睡眠。他推了推对方，发现男人只是蹙起眉，声音极低地喃喃了些什么，意识似乎不太清楚。青年从鼻腔里发出一声不知道出于什么情绪的哼笑，架起男人往房间去。

　　将男人扔到床上，青年也跟着爬上床。他俯身看着躺在床上的人，拇指抚了抚对方闭上的眼皮，“你们这些混账，只有这种时候才会乖乖做你们该做的事。”

　　他抽去男人的领带，解开他的西装，将衣物随意地扔在地板上。男人上半身只剩下一件衬衫，而下半身则被青年拉开了拉链，露出一件深灰色的内裤。伸手摸了一把对方崭露出来的好身材，还有下腹处的东西，他忍不住吹了声口哨，说：“好家伙。”

　　青年脱下自己的裤子，然后伸手扯着男人的西装裤，并捏了几下对方的臀部，手指故意滑过臀缝。好不容易脱下来后，他扔到一边准备继续动作时，不料却被一股极大的力道掐住脖子，转瞬间就被压倒在床上。

　　“唔、唔……”青年死命想掰开掐着他的手，模糊的视线里是本该被GHB迷倒的男人。

　　男人微微松开手，盯着青年带着惊愕的双眼，发出低沉的笑声，“男孩，你以为……我真的喝下那有问题的酒了吗？”

　　青年无法答话，只是踢蹬着双腿。

　　“停下来。”男人握住青年的下身，威胁意味浓厚。青年艰难地呼吸着，眼睛隐约带着泪光。男人看他这样子，换了个较轻的语调：“顺从我，我就放开你的脖子，能保证吗？”

　　青年点点头，男人放开捏着他脖颈和下身的手，转而抓住青年的双手，扣到他的头顶上，“好了，告诉我，为什么？为什么这么做？”男人没有忽略青年眼里显而易见的恐惧，但他没有要缓解他的情绪的意思。

　　“……”青年转过头，沉默着不说话。

　　男人视线在他的脖子处扫了几遍，低声问：“记不记得我刚才说什么？”

　　“……你这疯子。”青年咬牙骂道。

　　“总比下药强奸好多了。”男人语气平稳地说，捏了捏握住青年手腕的手，示意他乖乖听话。

　　青年不甘不愿地说：“……我喜欢和失去意识的人做爱。”

　　“喜欢？”男人重复，“没有别的原因？”

　　“没有。”

　　“你这样的年轻人，通常都想当top，而且你刚刚想上我。”男人一只手滑向青年被他强迫分开的双腿，点了点鼠蹊部布满的青紫、红肿痕迹，“不过，你看，这是什么？”

　　“别碰我！”青年大吼，挣扎动作也变得激烈了起来，“滚开！妈的！你们这些该死的混账！”

　　“Eggsy!”男人攫住他的下巴，逼得他直视自己的眼睛，“谁是‘这些混账’？”

　　青年瞪着他，眼神彷佛被追赶至绝境的困兽。

　　“告诉我，你做这件事真正的原因。”男人贴近他的脸，近得能够交换彼此的吐息，“否则我将会把你带到警局。”

　　“Fuck you…”青年整张脸气得几乎都要扭曲了，他粗喘着，然后才慢慢开始述说缘由：“Dean，一个该死的人渣，同时也是我的继父。他、他……”青年几次开了口，却吐不出一个字。

　　男人沉着地看着他，只说了两个字：“继续。”

　　“他强暴了我，”青年几乎是从牙缝里吐出这句话，“他是我们那个小区的流氓头头，有很多小弟，他还带了人来把我……”他没能完整说完，因为他的牙齿打颤得太厉害了，浑身肌肉也绷得死紧。

　　“OK，停止，我知道了，所以你逃了出来。”男人说，“你还是喜欢男人？”

　　青年沉默了很久，最后点点头。

　　“跟有意识的男人做爱让你没安全感，是吗？”男人问。

　　青年依然点头。

　　“你做这种事几次了？我是指用药迷倒人这件事。”

　　“……这是第一次。”结果就倒霉地被你抓了。青年在心里道。

　　“对于你所做的事，我不能坐视不管。”男人说，青年听到后则绷紧了身体，可是没有说话。男人垂眼来回扫视身下的人，说：“其实我挺中意你的。”

　　“那又如何？”青年倨傲地道。

　　“你只能贯穿失去意识的人，但是我不想毫无意识地跟人做爱。”男人慢条斯理地说，“所以我想，我们之间最和谐的肉体交流方式，应该是你作为bottom。”

　　“不……不要！”青年瞪大眼睛。

　　“听着，Eggsy，你唯一能够不伤害到他人，同时又能满足自己肉体欲望的方式，只能是当个bottom。而你有两种选择，第一个是像过去一样，屈辱地被迫接受Dean上你；第二个则是你现在主动选择我，作为贯穿你的对象。”

　　“Harry…我保证不再这么做了！绝对！这次就放过我吧？”青年话语里带了几分哀求。

　　男人对他露出微笑，“年轻人的欲望总是很旺盛的，这样你该如何满足你的性需求？”

　　“我自己来就够了！”

　　“这样很可惜，你的人生会缺少完美的性爱体验。”男人挑着眉毛道。

　　青年赶紧说：“人生总是有些不完美！”

　　“你说得也没错……”男人贴近他的耳边，“不过，我只接受这两种方法的其中一种。”

　　“拜托，不要……”青年脸上几乎是绝望的神色。

　　“DEAN, ME OR…COP?”男人的声音像是来自深渊的恶魔。

　　“……你。”青年挫败地吐出这个字。

　　“好男孩。”男人伸手揉揉他那头亮褐色的头发，翻身下床，穿上被扔在地上的裤子。几根发丝凌乱地散在额前，却使男人显得潇洒不羁，与最开始进门时的禁欲儒雅形成严重反差，却都带着一股成熟魅力。

　　他向躺在床上的青年伸出手，青年愣愣地看着他，直到男人挑起一边眉毛后，才也跟着伸手反握住，从床铺里被拉直了身体。男人松开后却没有将手抽回，仍悬在半空中，并且说：“很高兴我们成为情侣。再重新介绍一次，我的名字是Harry Hart。”

　　“Gary Unwin，你可以叫我Eggsy……”接着将刚收回没多久的手又伸出去握了握男人的手。青年对现在的情况其实有些反应不过来，他只是机械性地在有人对他做自我介绍时，反射性地做出相应的回应。

　　“穿好你的衣服，绅士的恋爱进度没有这么快就发展到床上。”男人脸上是一抹调侃的笑容。

　　青年有些无措，“你是认真的吗？Harry？”他觉得慌乱、可怕、难以置信，但他也不能否认，竟有一种诡异的欣喜。

　　“当然。”男人说，“恭喜你，新年第一天获得了个好情人，Happy New Year。”

　　“Happy New Year…”青年跟着喃喃。

　　他不知道这男人到底是为什么这么做，他也不知道新的一年会变得更好或更坏。不过他很清楚知道的是，最少在今年的初始，有些什么改变了。

　　He sets a trap, and gets a man.

　　A man with lots of unknown.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Serial killer Stephen Port receives whole-life prison sentence](https://www.theguardian.com/uk-news/2016/nov/25/serial-killer-stephen-port-jailed-for-life)  
> 


End file.
